Just Drabbles Version 2
by jessica.brooke
Summary: Drabbles I wanted to post! These have nothing to do with Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky's story, Just Drabbles. I hope you enjoy reading them!
1. Photo Booth

Just Drabbles Version 2

Just Drabbles Version 2.0

Dedications: Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky for helping me with most of my stories! XOXO Ma Soeur!

-- --

Photo Booth

One rainy afternoon, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all went to the movies. When it was over, they came out talking about the movie, the boys liking it and the girls thinking it was utterly stupid. While they were walking out, Starfire noticed a machine near the arcade room in the movie theater lobby.

"Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah?"

"What is that tall, rectangle machine?" she asked, pointing to the machine.

"That's a photo booth, Starfire," Robin answered her.

"What do you do in the booth of photos?"

"You sit inside and you put money in. Then there is a screen and a camera in the middle and then it takes your pictures."

"Oh," She replied, "may we take pictures in the booth of photos?" She asked in her sweetest voice, the voice Robin could fall weak to the knees to, which he almost did.

"Uh…" Robin started to say but she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the tiny box and shut the curtain.

She sat beside him and smiled. He returned the smile, almost lopsidedly, as he put the coins into the slot below the screen.

"How do you know when they're taking the pictures?" Starfire asked.

"I think it has a timer on it," Robin answered as he looked at her. She smiled at him again as she leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled at the screen. He smiled too (not just because the camera was taking a picture).

**-Flash-**

Starfire giggled as the picture showed up on the screen. "Oh! It came out very…nicely." She said as she pointed to the picture that was frozen for two seconds before the camera lenses filmed their every moves.

"Have you ever been in a booth of photo's before, Robin?" She asked.

"No," he answered. "I was never really fond of them. I just see them in movies."

"Oh…" she said and then her smile grew larger. "Do you remember the time when we first saw the explosions of fireworks?" She giggled as her head turned to face him.

Robin laughed a little and looked at her face too.

**-Flash-**

The loud flash startled them both.

"I think we have two more pictures," Robin said looking at the screen.

"Oh," she muttered and looked up, "Robin?"

"Yes?"

She looked down for a moment and twiddled with her fingers and looked up at Robin.

"Do you…believe…in love at first sight…?" she asked shyly. He turned a deep crimson and scratched the back of his neck. "Um…I…guess…do you…?"

What was he going to do? Lie and say no? He had loved her ever since she obtained the English language…

"I never really thought so…until I came to Earth," She answered quietly.

"Oh…well…" Robin began, "do you…love-," her lips pressed firmly against Robin's, keeping him from asking her.

**-Flash-**

Robin and Starfire were unaware of the third flash, and they really didn't care. She slowly broke away from their embrace, her face filled with regret. "I'm sorry, Robin" she stuttered, "I just…wanted to know if you had the same feeling as I do for you. You are so smart, strong, caring, kind, handsome, and so many more qualities that I just can not help myself."

Robin sat there in awe as he tried to think of something to say. Of course he loved her, but he really didn't think that a photo booth was the place to tell her how much he loved her. But if Starfire could pour her feeling out to him in a small photo booth, than so could her.

Robin looked deeply into her green eyes. "I'm tired of trying to hold my feelings in. I can't stay away from you any longer. I love you; I want you. I want you to have every part of me, and god only knows how much I love you, too," he murmured sincerely, "You're beautiful and smart, and funny and I will never get tired of telling you how much I care for you and about you."

He cupped her jaw-line with his hand as he gently pulled her in for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands wrapped themselves around her, one hand in between her collarbone and one near the small of her back.

They kissed passionately, letting years of emotions and feelings for each other pour into the kiss-

**-Flash-**

They both broke away and noticed that the pictures came out through the other side of the photo booth.

As Starfire was about to run out to grab them before Cyborg and Beast Boy saw them, but Robin kept her firmly in place. "Let them see," Robin murmured casually as he kissed her jaw-line up to her lips again. She closed her eyes, coping Robin actions, and kissed him fully.

"OOH!" Beast Boy and Cyborg's obnoxious cries called "Robin and Starfire are making out in a photo booth…"

Robin rolled his eyes beneath his eyelids while Starfire giggled and blushed. After a couple of minutes, they broke away.

"Robin?" Starfire exasperated, "what is the purpose of the booth of photos?"

--

A little fluff between our two favorite heroes! Review please! I have so many plans for this story… XOXO


	2. With Me SongFic

**Hi people! Okay, I deleted this so I could post it in this!! …please review and tell me what song you would like or a topic u wanna hear about and I'll see what I can do! Thanks!**

**XOXO xStarfirexRobinxo**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Normally, Starfire didn't like storms. She didn't like all of the pounding rain, the cracks of lightning and the overpowering boom of thunder. She didn't know how many storms she had endured since she'd been on Earth, but this storm was more violent than all them put together. And for some reason…Starfire wanted to watch it…with Robin…

…the boy-wait- the man she fell in love with…

…you can't help who you love…

--

"Robin?" Starfire called into his room. Robin was in his room, listening to the violent storm outside in the world. He loved her voice, and if he could, he would never come out if Starfire was always there, calling him.

_I don't want this moment, to ever end,  
Where everything's nothing, without you.  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile,_

"Will you please come out of your room of slumber and experience the storm of thunders with me?" Starfire asked sweetly.

Robin's had to do a double take. Starfire? STORMS? Never a mix. He got to the door and opened it.

"Hi," Robin said, "Why do you want to listen to the storm? I thought you hated them?"

Starfire shrugged. "Well, I was hoping to spend some time with you, and I believe that you partake in doing activites with me…so…would you like to?" She asked and looked at him with almost puppy-like eyes.

Robin sighed lovingly. He loved her emerald eyes. He could drown in them…

_Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.  
Through it all, I made my mistakes.  
I stumble and fall,  
But I mean these words.  
_

Starfire looked at his face expecting an answer like, "Sorry Star, I'd love to, but I have some more paperwork to do." or "Maybe later Starfire, see if Raven can hang out." But what she got was more than she'd hope for.

"Sure, let me just clean up." Starfire was dumbfounded. "Really?" Starfire asked puzzled. Robin looked at her and smiled.

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul,  
I'll hold on to this moment you know.  
Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go._

"Of course, I'd do _anything_ with you," Robin sighed and touched the flush of her cheek. Starfire blushed furiously and backed away a little. "So…would you like to go to the main room to watch the storm?" Robin asked her, blushing slightly as well.

Starfire smiled. "I believe…," Starfire said, taking his hand, squeezing lightly and still blushing, "…there is a better place."

Robin gave her a questioning look. "Where?" He asked her. She smiled again, with fear and joy, and led him in the direction towards their destination.

_Thoughts read are spoken, forever in doubt.  
And pieces of memories fall to the ground.  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go._

--

"THE ROOF?!" Robin exclaimed. He looked at the door leading to the roof and back at her. Starfire looked at him smiling a little. "Do you wish to join me?" She asked turning the doorknob a little.

"Star, you hate storms! Won't you feel afraid if you went on the roof?" Robin asked. Starfire looked into his mask, "I'll always feel safe with you around," Starfire blushed as she opened the door and flew up the stairs.

Robin…

…could…

…melt…

…at her words. When they got to a the roof, the rain was coming down hard. Lightning crashed across the sky, followed by the raging roar of its companion.

Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.

_All the streets, where I walked alone,  
With nowhere to go.  
Have come to an end._

Starfire looked at the ground hesitantly, but when she thought about Robin and how he was right there, it gave her a new kind of courage. She walked outside and let the rain pour all over her.

At first, she let out an involuntary gasp, not knowing what to expect, but after a minute or two, she liked the feeling…almost as if the cool droplets were washing away everything held up inside, letting go of her emotions.

Robin was with her in the rain, looking at her goddess like body as she danced in the rain. He fiery hair was damp, exceeding below her waist, he eyelashes brimmed with rain droplets. She looked amazing.

Both of them were soaking wet, and they haven't even been outside for five minutes. Then all of a sudden, Starfire discovered a puddle on the roof, cupped some water in her hands, and threw it towards Robin.

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul,  
I'll hold on to this moment you know.  
Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go._

Robin was a little surprised. "Hey!" Robin chuckled as he ran to Starfire dodging her water attacks as he got to her. He grabbed her waist and spun her around, as if trying to steal water from her. Starfire just giggled and started to attack him too.

When Robin finally let Starfire go, she immediately jumped behind him and jumped in his back.. Robin and Starfire kept laughing until they both slipped onto the ground.

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,  
When you don't know what you're looking to find.  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,  
When you just never know what you will find._

Robin was on top of her, but as Robin went to get off, Starfire placed her hand behind his neck and one on his back. Robin felt himself blush and his body getting sweaty.

_I don't want this moment to ever end.  
Where everything's nothing without you._

"Robin…," she moaned as she tilted her head up, her lips slightly parted.

"Starfire…," he whispered as he closed the space between them.

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul,_

They kissed, and it was almost like the lightning crashing outside their kiss.

Like the lightning, the kiss was unexpecting, different, almost like magic.

When they parted they gazed upon each other, knowing that they were going to kiss again.

_I'll hold on to this moment you know.  
Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show…_

"I love you…," Starfire said. Robin smiled as he stroked her face, "I love you too," he said and kissed her forehead.

Starfire looked around her and looked at the rain.

"I believe I am starting to like the storms of thunder."

…_that I won't let go. _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sorry if it was a little rushed…but I liked to writing it…I'll update as soon as I can. I hate Writer's Block with a Passion

PLEASE REVIEW!!

XOXO xStarfirexRobinxo


	3. Cookie Fight

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated. My inspiration died out on me. XD. I hope everyone enjoys!**

**Disclaimer: (shakes head) No Teen Titans here.**

**Dedications: Ma Soeur, Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky, and Alien Emerald.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Starfire stood at the stove, waiting for the buzzer to go off. She sniffed the air and immediately she smiled. The masterpiece in the oven smelt heavenly. She had watched a baking channel on the television and saw a woman bake cookies so perfectly, Starfire wanted to try and bake some for her boyfriend. So, she slaved away through the various cookbooks Cyborg had kept, trying to find the recipe for the most delicious chocolate chip cookie.

When the buzzer went off, she opened the oven to see perfect golden brown cookies, the chocolatley and sugar bread scent wavering out of the oven. She slipped two oven mitts on her hands and carefully took the cookies out of the oven and placed the tray on the counter to cool.

She smiled proudly as she started to measure out the ingredients for the next batch of cookies. She measured the flour into a measuring cup and plopped the white mass into the huge mixing bowl. She then mixed sugar in with the flour base, cracked three eggs, added a dash of salt, and poured all the liquid ingredients into the mixing bowl and began to stir the lumpy batter carefully until it obtained a smooth, yet thick texture.

As soon as she measured the chocolate chips in with the batter, Robin walked into the kitchen and walked over to where Starfire was standing, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and pressing his lips on her cheek.

"Hey," he murmured against her skin and pulled away to look over her shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"I am baking chocolate chip cookies!" she exclaimed happily and took a cookie off the cooling rack that was cool enough to eat and handed it to Robin.

Robin took the treat and bit into it warily; his face suddenly twisted with repulsion and slight disgust. She looked at him alarmingly, "Is the cookie too hot?" She questioned.

Robin swallowed the lump of cookie forcefully and coughed once or twice, clearing his throat.

"It was a little salty…," he admitted as he let go of her waist and looked at the remaining batch of cookies where the cookie he'd eaten once was.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Salty?" She leaned over toward the counter and scrutinized the cookbook, "It said a dash of salt in the recipe and that was all I had mixed into the batter."

"Uh…How much is a dash?" Robin scanned the counter and picked up the cylinder can of salt and held it out to her, "Show me what you think a dash is in my hand," he instructed gently as he held his other hand out flat.

She placed her hand on her hip and took the can out of his hand delicately. She cautiously angled the can of salt and began to pour a large mound of microscopic white grains in Robin's palm.

Robin's eyes widened. "Um…," Starfire stopped pouring, "…that's more like a handful." Robin dumped his handful of salt into the sink and wiped his hands together, getting any sticky salt off them.

She then let an embarrassed laugh and shook her head, "Maybe this batch will be better," she said playfully as she used two fingers to scoop out a mouthful of cookie dough and placed it on his lips, accidentally getting some on his cheek and chin.

She giggled again as he tasted a small amount of the dough and shook his head while laughing with her. "Nope," he wiped his mouth, "still salty."

Then, his face broke out into a mischievous grin as he picked up the mixing bowl, "But you know what?" he picked up a small amount of batter in his hands, "Maybe we need a second opinion."

Starfire's eyes lit up with excitement and realization, "No!" she cried giddily as she ran away from him.

"Oh you better run," he said as he threw the cookie dough at Starfire, missing and hitting the sofa. She laughed at him as she began to run again, dodging Robin's throws of chocolate chip filled dough.

She soon slipped on a small pile of dough, falling to the floor but giving her enough time to hide behind the counter, only getting some cookie dough in her ruby locks. She hid behind the counter for a moment before hearing footsteps near her getting closer and closer. She then reached up and grabbed some dough from the bowl and threw it at Robin, causing him to drop the mixing bowl and letting Starfire obtain the ammo for their cookie dough battle.

She began to through the dough at Robin, hitting him tenderly with it. He then ran over to a pile of neglected dough on the counter and began to throw it at her, only hitting her arm and her stomach. Not once did they stop laughing as they continued to throw aimlessly at each other.

Starfire shoveled a handful of dough from her bowl, left the bowl behind, and ran to Robin and meshed it into Robin's hair, while Robin smeared it on her face and on her neck. She let out a tiny scream as he intertwined dough into her hair as she tried to lightly gather dough on her body into a reasonable amount and smeared it on Robin's face, causing him to let go, wiping away the mess on their faces.

She retreated to the mixing bowl and began to throw dough at Robin while he scrambled behind the sofa for cover, holding a baking sheet as a shield as Starfire stood near the kitchen counter.

Everything was cookie dough covered, the sofa and counters, cabinets, walls, and any other object or thing in the room was splattered with the sticky chocolate chip dough. Both of them had cookie dough entwined in their hair, Starfire had some cookie dough on her neck and her stomach, whereas Robin had some on his own neck and the skin that was exposed on his arms. Otherwise, their uniforms were completely covered with the dough. Starfire suddenly stopped throwing the sticky dough for a moment, and tried to cover up her laughing as she tried to make out a sentence.

"Ugh…I've got cookie dough all over me," she said suggestively, "It's even in my shirt. Maybe I should take it off..." She waited for Robin, an expecting smile graced on her face.

Robin's eyebrows shot up, "What?" He turned around from the sofa, eliciting a laughter-filled gasp from his girlfriend as she hauled a handful of cookie batter at him, him blocking it with ease with the baking sheet.

"Okay! Okay!" Robin chuckled as he held his hands up in defeat.

"Do you surrender?" She raised an eyebrow as she picked up another handful of batter and held it up as if she was about to throw it at him.

"Yes, I am putting the baking sheet down," he exhaled as he stood up cautiously, leaving his baking sheet on the floor.

"Mhmm…" she murmured as she placed the bowl on the kitchen counter and placed her hands on her hips. Robin walked over to her and took her hand, "Now if you are going to be taking anything off…," he said cheekily as he pulled her slowly toward him, encircling her waist, "Please, let me help you."

She giggled and pulled the Boy Wonder forward, kissing him fully. They both closed their eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck as one of his gloved hands trailed softly up her back to the nape of her neck.

Still keeping their lips in contact, she tighten her arms around his neck and pulled them to the floor. She pulled away from him and leaned over to kiss his cheek, only to lick cookie dough off of it. She wrapped her legs around his waist, giggling as she slowly chewed the dough and then placed butterfly kisses along his jaw-line and continued to lick the dough of his neck.

He let in involuntary moan escape his lips, causing her to giggle and pull away. "Perhaps I should make cookies more often," she murmured as she licked her lips. "I agree," he whispered back and kissed her cheek, licking away cookie dough on her cheek.

Her eyes gleamed with happiness as she pointed to the curve of her neck, "I believe you missed some dough," she murmured, a sensual edge to her voice. Robin's eyes widened in mock humor, "I did?" he smirked and lightly placed his lips on her neck, his breath tickling her. She erupted into another case of giggles and moaned lightly as his tongue trailed across her neck, cleaning away dough.

"You know what," he murmured against her neck, "This is the best cookie I've ever had."

"Really?" she smiled. He nodded and then pulled his girlfriend toward him again, expecting to clean away neglected cookie dough.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Heehee. I thought it was cute….and slightly naughty. LOL. Read and Review Please!**


End file.
